Beautiful Accident
by Madam Adrenaline
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, partners for life end up having the greatest accident in their lives... And she happens to be a little girl. O/E PAIRING! Slight O/F for plot. A/U SEQUEL: /s/4335937/1/Beautiful Life
1. Little Liza

-Prologue-

It was around year 9 of The dynamic duo in the SVU.

"Elliot." Olivia approached her partner.

Elliot turned to her quickly, looking as dashing as ever in his usual suit and red tie, "Yes Liv?"  
She looked up, smoothing down her black vest that hid her feminine side. Her auburn eyes showing passion, excitement, and pride. She took a deep breath and simply said, "I'm pregnant."

Elliot stared, scared and surprised… Only able to mutter one word, "…How?"  
"Well." She leaned against her desk, "Remember last weekend when you had a rather large fight with Kathy and we decided to go out so you could relax and try and get your mind off of it…"

"She's thinking of splitting us again" he muttered,"…Go on…" he shivered, becoming worried.

"You don't remember how drunk we were?"

"…So you're saying…"

"The child is yours Elliot." She said simply.

"…" He fainted.

Year 14.

Olivia and Elliot, still partners in…Non-Crime…

They were not married but Elliot did support her with the child, as he said he'd help with any child she had- if she was still single (and is). Their child was 'supposedly' at school at the moment, and they were of course on the job.

Olivia was holding up a gun and standing around a corner, waiting for a noise. She heard a little girl's scream and turned the corner, "Freeze!" she screamed and pointed her gun to the predator.

The man stood up quickly, "I surrender! Don't shoot!"

She started to walk towards him. Suddenly a gun shot sounded off. Elliot looked around the corner, seeing Olivia fall back. He caught her as the predator started to run off with the screeching child.

Olivia was alright, "It only grazed my shoe. Go after them, I'll be alright."

Elliot nodded, not wanting the past to reoccur. He stood up, and dashed after them.

Elliot jumped over garbage cans and such, still in shape to do this. He cornered the man. The youthful girl bit the predator's arm and ran behind Elliot.

The man held up a gun and pointed it to Elliot. Elliot looked calm, "Put the gun down."  
"You first!" The man screamed.

Elliot glared and put his gun down on the ground ,"Now you."

The man glanced up, crouching over and pretending to put his gun down then he jumped up and pointed his gun at Elliot, about to pull the trigger. Elliot gasped and crouched down to grab him gun then the man pulled the trigger, missing Elliot by a hair, the girl screamed, already crouched on the floor.

The man ran over and kicked the gun out of Elliot's hand, Elliot fell backwards on his butt. He pointed the gun to Elliot's forehead right as Olivia ran behind and shot the man.

The back up came rushing to treat him. Olivia treated her foot with a now torn part of her jacket.

Elliot turned and stood up, holding the young girl in his arms.

"Eliza you know to walk home with a friend." Liv said in a motherly tone.

Eliza rolled her eyes ,"I'm a big girl mama! I dun need coverageness!" said the five year old.

"You are grounded young lady, I've told you many times before that there are dangerous men out there that want to hurt you!"

Eliza clung around Elliot's neck ,"Daddy! Mama's scaring me!"

"Liz, it's the truth. You need to have a friend with you and you need to be a lot more careful." He said in a safe tone, "Now go tell the nice man over there what happened…" he pointed to someone else.

"Okai." She smiled, running over to him.

Olivia had her arms crossed and her head down, sniffling. Elliot moved closer and lifted up her chin, "Liv?"

She closed her eyes, a lone tear cascading down her cheek, "We almost lost our little girl…OUR little girl."

"Liv… We saved her…" he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"We could have lost her…"


	2. Lolita Liza

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest. Elliot put his hand on her back to comfort her.

They went back to the station about an hour later. Liv brought her daughter with them. Elliot was at his desk, pondering.

Olivia tilted her head and looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"  
"…If you were shot and her kidnapper wasn't even holding a gun in your direction… Who shot you?"  
Olivia stared at him,"…I haven't thought of that…"  
"It started bugging me when we got back."  
"Benson." Cragen called her over. She walked over winking to Elliot as a 'be right back'.

Eliza took a black lap top out of her blue school pack. Elliot tilted his head and knelt down to her, "What do you have there?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said and handed it to him, "Here daddy."

He took it from her, "Where did you find this?"

"The man that attacketed me drop it,"

His eyes widened and he opened it quickly. He started to go through every file there was once as it was on.

His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned a file he just opened, "_She's the one… I finally found her. Little Lolita Liza. I'll watch her now and come for her later…" _ Is what he read.

His eyes widened and he became angry, "My five year old has a stalker…" he muttered.

Olivia walked over, "Elliot. That man was a fake. He has nothing to do with what happe-"  
"Liv… Look at this… It's the stalker's lap top."  
She read over what it said,"…Our 5 year old has a stalker?!" she whispered loudly.

"Do you have any idea what Lolita means…?"

"A seductive adolescent girl."  
"…Lolita Liza?"  
"…" she looked to their daughter. Liza's long, dark brown hair hanging over her shoulder. Her mother studied her outfit. Liza wore a short, pink, frilly skirt that billowed right above her knees and a pink, and formal blouse.

"Honey, where did you get that outfit?" she asked sternly.

"Oh one of my play-friends gave it to me."

She rose an eyebrow, "Little Liza. Don't wear it again."  
"Yes mama…"  
She looked back at Elliot, "Look for any other evidence."

"I did. He has a lot of these cartoon videos…"  
"Anime- that's lolicon…" she said as he showed her.

"No it's disturbing."

"Shut up Eli, now's not the time."  
"right… Well she's either at school or at home all the time. So it has to be somebody in or near the school."  
"A teacher?"  
"Possibly…"

The trio were the last one's there, up all night trying to find out who it is that is stalking their daughter.

Liza was asleep in one of the brown chair is in the office.

Elliot looked up at Olivia, with a slight smirk.

She looked up,"…What?"  
"You're cute in the moonlight."  
"...You're either blind or you need rest."  
"No, I'm serious."

"And I'm not falling for it." She rolled her eyes and went back to writing. Elliot stood up and stood by her, leaning against her desk with his arms folded across his chest.

She stopped writing and waited nearly 10 seconds to slam down her pen and look up at him, "What is up with you tonight?"  
"You're cute when you're angry."  
She blushed lightly, "Stop it."

He smirked and leaned down, lifting up her chin, "Stop playing hard to get Liv…"

She blushed more, loving the attention, "Elliot…"

"Olivia." He smirked again and kissed her. She quickly fell for the kiss, closing her eyes instantly, kissing him back.


	3. Lying Liza

Olivia opened her eyes,"...What was that for?"  
Elliot's eyes opened slowly. He sighed and looked deeply into her eyes,"...Kathy and I finally signed the divorce papers... And she has custody over the children..." his eyes narrowed,"She's also going to move them and her self to Florida."  
Olivia stared,"I'm sorry Eli." she put a hand on his face, then slapped him.

"Ow!!" He put a hand on his face,"What was that for!?"  
"For kissing me without permission."  
"..." he rolled his eyes,"So what have you found?" he picked up the notepad that she was writing on.

"...I didn't find much. His initials are A.H."  
"Sounds awkward."  
"I looked at our criminal records, no one with the initials A.H. worked around or near her school."

"...We should go to her school tomorrow, talk to the teachers about it."  
She nodded.

P.S. 110 Florence Nightingale New York,

New York county.

2:45 pm. Haler Alastair's room.

Elliot and Olivia walked in, looking around, their daughter in the hall way.

Mr. Alastair looked to them with his ice blue eyes; stabbing Olivia's heart like a fallen icicle. He had brown hair that was blond in the front. He was around the age of 33 but looked young anough to be a collage student. He was very skinny and very tall."Can I help you?"  
They held up their badges,"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner."  
"I'm Detective Benson. We're here trying to find out who Eliza Benson's predator is,"  
"Are you Eliza Benson's mother?"  
"...Yes."  
"Ahmm..." he rose an eyebrow,"Please have a seat."

She took Elliot's hand and gave him an 'I'm having a bad feeling about this.' look.

He gripped her hand firmly, giving her the 'calm down Liv.' look.

They sat down in the hard chairs in front of his desk.

He had no emotion in his eyes,"So. Is she alright?"

Olivia nodded,"She's in the hallway with one of her friends."  
He closed his eyes and brought a little smirk to his face,"good..."  
Olivia rose and eyebrow,"Mr...?"  
"Alastair. Haler Alastair."  
"..." she whispered to herself,"H.A..."  
Elliot blinked,"When was the last time you saw Eliza?"  
"...Yesterday after school."  
Liv rose and eye brow,"What time?"  
"Around 3."  
"..." her eyes narrowed, noticing she was being stared at by him,"Something you wish to say?"  
"I would never harm your daughter."  
"A lot of men say that." Elliot butted in,"We're not accusing you but have you seen anything suspicious going on with Eliza... And men watching her?"  
Haler pursed his lips and shook his head then looked to Olivia,"Your daughter looks so much like you... Are you single?" he smirked.

"Well I'm single but-"

Elliot stood up, looking defensive,"If you get any information on OUR daughter please contact us." he handed the teacher a card from his pocket. He took Olivia's hand and stormed out of the room.

"Come now Eliza, we're finished here!" he yelled. She hugged her friends then ran after her parents.

Elliot drove to Olivia's house. He was invited inside...

Eliza was seated on the couch,"Little Liza, has Mr. Alastair treated you any differently than the other students?"  
She blinked,"Ahhh... No?"  
"...Alright... If he tries any thing tell us okay?"  
She nodded slowly then dashed up to her room.

Olivia's eyes narrowed then she turned to her partner,"Elliot.. What was that all about back at the school?"  
"..." he glanced away,"I got suspicious."  
"Don't lie to me Stabler."  
"..." he looked depressed for a second, then he sighed and grunted,"Liv... He was hitting on you and he could be her stalker."  
"...He asked that at the strangest time..." she tilted her head and closed her eyes. She sighed,"Elliot..."  
"Liv. If he is the stalker... And if he ever hurt you or our daughter I would never forgive myself for not being there to help. And Liv you have to trust me a really do have a bad feeling about this gu-"  
"Shut up Elliot." she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Hmmn?? Ivia?" he mumbled, still holding the kiss. She didn't break it. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist, returning the kiss passionately.

It's what seemed years until they broke the kiss... When it was only 10 minutes.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Elliot had his mouth gaped open a bit, he opened his eyes a moment later,"I love you Olivia."  
"..." she stared at him, he heart throwing a party. "...Nice to know."  
"You're blushing." he chuckled. She rolled her eyes.


	4. Losing Liza

Elliot pushed Olivia aginst the wall, gently, kissing her with all his heart. With this, they both began to realize how much sexual tension was between them. Olivia broke the kiss to take a breath. She looked up at him with her mouth gaped open. Elliot blinked twice to open his eyes, looking into her deep auburn orbs... His emerald eyes reflecting their past experiences. Arguments, attempted kisses, jealousy, tension, anger, passion, lust, pain, comfort, and hurt.

Olivia looked away,"Why don't we keep..." she cleared her throat and closed her eyes, he rose an elegant eyebrow,"...Working...on the case. I want to find out who the hell is stalking **our** daughter..." they heard a knock on the door,"Answer that please..." she said.

Elliot turned around and literally answered the door,"You, door, wanted to see me?" he grinned like an idiot.

She smacked him in the back of the head,"_**I'll**_ get it." she opened the door to a tall blonde woman,"Hey Liv." she smiled. Olivia smiled and looked to the woman's side.

There stood her daughter; a 4 foot, 5-year-old, that was a younger version of her mother,"Hey Melissa, you here to play with Liza?" said Olivia with a smirk.

"Yeah." Melissa said simply, grinning like a little Goddess.

Olivia returned the smile bleakly,"Well she's grounded. So only a few minutes okay?" she waited for the 5 year old to nod,"Eliza!" she called out, when she turned around,"...Liza!" she waited a few seconds then grunted,"Come in...I'll go get her."

Elliot led them in as Olivia ran up to Eliza's room. She knocked on her daughter's door,"Little Liza?" no response.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat, with a ribbon of fear tying itself around her and choking her,"E...Eliza?" she opened the door a bit, peaking into the pink and violet room...She saw nothing but the fangs of the open window. She slammed the door open and skimmed the room as if it were a book she did not want to read,"ELLIOT!" she screamed as if she were to die right then and there.

Elliot left the guests as soon as he was summoned,"What,what!?"

He looked into the empty room,"Check the house..."

"I've called her name over 3 times Elliot!" she started to panic,"Oh God..." she put a hand on her heart,"I'm calling the police..." she muttered,"Olivia we are the police!"  
She shook her head, throwing her hands over her ears,"Oh no...oh no..." she put her hands over her eyes, starting to cry. Elliot put his hands on her's,"Olivia calm down we'll find her!"

She was muttering,"...Eliz...Liza...Liza...iza..." her world collapsed around her, falling into Elliot's arms. She fainted in the wrong place at the wrong time...

Elliot laid her on the couch, wiping her forehead with a damp cloth,"Liv...Olivia wake up..." he said in a calm voice... Though inside him he was worried...

Olivia opened her eyes a bit,"...Liza..." she muttered, then sat up quickly,"Where is she!?" the only thing on her mind was her missing daughter.

"Olivia, lay down." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She felt dizzy and laid back. "Liv... I have others out looking for her, it's alright."  
"...Elliot... _Our_ little girl...Is somewhere out there..."

"She'll be alright-"  
She sat up again, taking a shallow breath,"We have to find her..." she grunted.

"Liv, lay down,"  
"No..."  
"Liv-"  
"No-"  
"LIV!"  
"NO!" she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away.

"Olivia!" he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the couch gently but what seemed rather rough on her temporarily frail body,"You're sick..." he was holding her down, straddling her waist.  
"..." she closed her eyes,"I want my daughter..." her voice was shaky.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Eliza walked in with Haler.

Haler stared,"Am I... interrupting something?"

Olivia looked up at him, along with Elliot. Elliot stood up quickly, then noticed Eliza.  
"Eliza!"

Olivia sat up quickly and jumped off the couch, clinging to Eliza,"Oh my God... You're alright..." tears ran down her cheeks, her body racking with sobs.

Haler looked down at the scene, sneering with disgust.

Elliot looked at Haler,"Thank you so much for finding her..."  
"...My _pleasure_..." he rolled his eyes and turned away.

Olivia looked up at Haler, her eyes burning with hatred, bewilderment, and fear,"Why were _**you**_ with her?!"

"..." he looked back down at her,"She came crawling to me." he said with his hands in his pockets,"Like I am what she wants."  
Elliot could have sworn Olivia's eyes turned red. She stood up and punched Haler straight in the jaw.

He tumbled backwards and hit the wall, looking down.

Elliot grabbed her arms and held her back before she could do anymore damage.

"LET ME GO!!" She screamed.

"Mama please..." Eliza looked up,"Don't hurt him."

Olivia looked down at her,"...Liza..."  
"I just needed help with my homework..."  
"I don't belive-"

"It's true doll face..." Haler said, looking up and wiping off the blood from his cheek,"That was all..." he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Olivia fell to her knees,"...Why didn't you tell me...?"  
"You would not have let me go." she gave her mother a mature look.

"...Eliza..." She muttered.


	5. Loyal Liza

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, Elliot's face coming into view, he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"What?" she blinked.

"You fainted- again." He had Eliza on his lap.

"…Uhg…" she grunted, "How long was I out for?"  
"…2 days."  
"…2 days!?" she shook her head then looked at Eliza,"…" she looked away.

"Momma, I didn't go no where. I stayed here with daddy to keep an eye on you."

"…" a tear collided with her pillow, "Eliza…"

* * *

"You failed to bring me the girl."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't harm a child such as her…" Haler said, looking up at a man hiding in a shadow.

"Can I trust you with this job or not?" said the silhouette.

"…Yes… I won't mess up again…"  
"Good." The raven-haired teenager came out of the shadow, "You know what will happen if you don't bring Eliza to me." The boy held up a gleaming knife as if it were on display.  
"…Yes Asita…" he trembled in fear of the blade and ran.

Asita smirked and stared into the knife, as if Eliza's picture was engraved into it, "Not much longer until you're mine…"

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk, worried that Eliza was going to be hurt…Elliot 'forced' her to let their daughter go to school.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk, "Liv. That man that was holding Eliza captive the first time told us who he was working for."  
"Who?"  
"Haler."

She stared at him…

* * *

"Now every one turn to page—" Haler was interrupted.  
Olivia slammed the door open, scaring the kids, she grabbed haler's arms and cuffed him, "You're under arrest for persecution of Eliza Benson-Stabler. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one we will provide one for you." She said in an angry and unstable tone.

"Wh-What?" he looked at Eliza, who stared at him with terror in her russet eyes. Elliot walked over to Eliza, talking to her calmly... Olivia walked out of the room with the so called 'stalker' in hand cuffs.

* * *

**In the Interrogation Room:**

"It wasn't me!" Haler yelled.

"Prove it!" growled Olivia.

"I was hired… To kidnap her for someone else."

"…Who?" she sneered, getting in his face, over the table.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me…"

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

**Outside the room:**

Cragen sighed, "He's going to get his ass kicked if you don't hold her back. So get yours in there Stabler."  
Elliot sighed and walked in, grabbing Olivia's shoulder.

**Inside:**

Olivia turned around, "You do it, If I spend another second with this man I'm going to end up hurting someone... Me or him." She stormed out of the room.

Elliot sat down and looked at the innocent man.

"It's Asita…Asita Howard…"  
Elliot nodded, in the back of his mind thinking 'Asita…You're a dead man.'


	6. Latching Liza

**Beach Street and West Broadway**

**6:29 pm**

Olivia was obviously, in a very bad mood. In the car- every time Elliot tried to calm her down she'd glare at him and tell him to shut the hell up.

They pulled up to a dark alley, seeing someone pass by the car. Olivia jumped out and grabbed the guy, "Asita?"  
"…" He looked at her, "Yes that's me."  
"You're under arrest…" she growled.

* * *

"…" Asita was sitting in the interrogation room, as if it were a paradise.

Olivia was outside, watching closely as Elliot interrogated him.

"Why her?" Elliot said calmly, but really wanting to strangle this man.

"Liza?" Asita rose a brow, "Because, she's the only 5 year old I've seen with curves," he smirked.

Elliot twitched; a very big twitch,"…So are you saying you were stalking her?"  
"Yes. And it was fun while it lasted… But you caught me, I can't fight the law."

"…Why are you giving up so easily?"

"Because what's done is done. We all have to move along."  
"…Alright then…"

Olivia was holding Eliza on her shoulders, "Did you get a confession?" she said when Elliot came out.

He held up a tape recorder, "Yep. He said the reason why he's not fighting back is because what's done is done."  
"..." she blinked, "…Well that's a stupid ending to the case…"  
"Really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically. 

"He could be hiding something."  
"Well he confessed, so he's going in for it… Either a fine and permanent restraining order... Or jail..."  
"…What ever you say Elliot…"

* * *

**April 24, Eliza's Birth day.**

Olivia was in her room, it was 4 a.m. and she could not sleep at all. It was weeks since they got off the Asita case, but it was still bothering her… She felt as if someone or something was going to attack Eliza again… She was hugging her pillow tightly and sitting against the wall, in a fetal position.

It was 8 a.m. when Elliot came knocking on her bed room door.

She opened the door,"…Intrude…"  
He rolled his eyes, "What's got you in a bad mood?"  
"Asita…"  
"Olivia! When will you get your mind off of this stalker thing?"  
"Never... Now come in or leave."  
He sighed and entered the room, looking at her like she was crazy, "Get any sleep?"  
"Ha ha ha!" She smiled sarcastically, then glared, "no…"

"do you even know what day it is?"

"…Thursday?"

"Eliza's birthday," he said matter-of-factly.

"…" She stared at him blankly, taking her time to register what he just said, "It's the 24th already!?" she grunted, "I don't even have a present…" she looked to her closet then took a deep breath.

"…Olivia we handled this last night."

"We did?"  
"Yes."  
"…" She stared again, "I knew that…" 

He rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Eliza was dropped off at their unit from Melissa's house at around 10 pm… Of course they weren't there.

"Fin… Where's my mommy." She looked up at the him, who looked like a giant to her.

"They're out investigating. They'll be back soon." He smiled gently.

"Awesome." Said the new 6-year-old as her parents walked in, "Mommy!" she squealed and attacked her mother with a hug.

"Ahck!—" Olivia caught her beautiful daughter before she could be tackled to the ground, "You're getting heavier Eliza."

"I'm gonna be big and strong! Just like Mommy and Daddy!" she flexed her arms and growled. Elliot smiled at her and chuckled. Olivia smiled for the first time in a week.

"Look daddy! I made mommy smile!" Liza smiled with them.

"It's a miracle." He said jokingly.  
Olivia looked back at Elliot, "I do smile."  
"Not enough of the time." He said. She rolled her eyes and let Eliza stand on her own two feet. 

"Come on… Let's go home…" Said Olivia, "You have to open your presents from us."

"Okay!" She smiled with delight. 

* * *

The party of three now sat in the living room. Eliza was holding the small, bright pink teddy bear that Olivia picked out and was wearing the pink ribbon that Elliot picked out. She loved these gifts more than all 10 gifts she received from her friends… But now her parents were helping her work on a project for school. She had to make a model of a park, nothing special.

Eliza smiled while trying to open the Krazy Glue. Elliot took it carefully from her, "You don't your hands to be stuck together do you Eliza?"  
"Ew! No!" she stuck out her tongue.  
"Then I'll open it. You go get the paper okay?"  
"Okay!" She stood up and ran into another room.  
Elliot was actually having a hard time opening the bottle… Olivia smiled, "Need help with that?"

"I got it I got it!" he grunted, trying to get it open with his teeth. Olivia laughed and took his right hand, which was holding the small bottle, in her left hand.

"Let me try." She chuckled. He held the bottle up and she pulled on the cap… With all that force- It exploded. All over the front of their held hands.

"Ah hah! I Got it!" Olivia said with a victorious smile.

"Yes well…" Elliot looked at their hands, which were stuck together by the never-fail Krazy Glue, "We have a bigger problem…"

Olivia looked at their hands, they tried to move them apart, and failed miserably. 

"Oh shit…" they said in unison.


	7. Sticky Situation VERY SHORT CHAPTER

Elliot gave an awkward smirk, "Well this can't be…_That_ bad?"

"…Of course it's not bad…" she said sarcastically, "I've always wanted to have my hand Krazy Glued to _yours!_"

"Okay… We can think of a logical way to get this off…" he stood up, taking her with him…Then paused, "What's wrong with your hand being glued to mine?"

"…Elliot- you're _you_. Get the point." She pulled him to the kitchen, where the silver sink was. She turned the cold knob with her right/free hand. She grabbed the dish soap then poured it all over their hands. She snatched the sponge from the window then started to scrub. Elliot watched, trying not to laugh at the fierce expression on her face. Suddenly they heard a crash outside the window, she rinsed their hands…It all being futile.

"What was that?" Said Elliot. Olivia was suddenly quiet-- until they heard it again. Olivia's eyes shifted and she opened the cabinet and reached for the high shelf, taking down her gun from it.

She—not needing to grab his hand—pulled him out the door.

It was silent… Then they heard a muffled scream. Olivia looked around the corner, seeing 2 tall figures. She sneered, "FREEZE!" a man with a mask stood up and glared at them. Elliot was about to take his gun out, then remembered he'd usually use his right hand…which was kind of being used by Olivia right now.

Olivia's gun was shot out of her hand and they both dived for it, hitting their heads together, "SHIT!" Olivia grunted.

Elliot grabbed the gun- used to being clonked over the head. He pointed the gun at him, as Olivia took Elliot's gun out of his belt. They both were pointing- not using the usual hand they would. He shot again, but missed so they both fired and dropped their guns, "Ow…" they said in unison.

**Liv's apartment the next morning.**

Elliot opened his eyes, both of them had fallen asleep on the couch…Sitting up… Luckily Eliza was able to finish her project.

He looked at _**HIS**_ Sleeping Beauty next to him and he kissed her cheek, waking her up slowly. She grunted and looked at him,"…Hey…"

He smiled a bit, "Hey."

She yawned and looked around, "What time is it?"  
"6 a.m. Eliza already left with Melissa."

"Oh…" she stood up, "We have to get ready to leave…"


	8. She Caught My Eye WARNING

WARNING

**WARNING! SMUT CHAPTER!**

**Dedicated to my bff Dani, because she loves smut. Not to mention this chapter is rather important.**

Elliot looked at their hands,"…Liv… Isn't that rather illogical…"

Her eyes followed his, "Wha?-- uh oh…" her left eye twitched.

"Yeah…" he sighed as they both started to go to her room.

They looked at their latched hands again. Olivia grunted, then began to blush when she realized that they both had to take a shower…

"Liv…" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Either this is very awkward to you or you have a sick mind."  
"Elliot. I've been around sick and twisted criminals for 14 years. I think I know what's sick or not." She shook her head, "I have no idea how we're going to get dressed… Though I could wear my tube top- and it's spring so I probably won't need a jacket…"

"And me?" Elliot rose a brow.

"You'll…" she blinked, "Think of something." She headed for the bath room. He stared at her with his mouth gaped open, the same way he did when she called him an idiot in year 9 (Inconceivable).

She entered the bathroom, "You know. You're going to have to stay turned around the entire time…" she started to blush again.

"Alright, I will." He lied, convincingly.

Moments later the hot water was running.. And Olivia had only taken off her shirt… In a very complicated way, that needed Elliot's help.

She had her backed turned, but her hand still connected, to Elliot. He looked at the mirror next to them, only able to see her shoulder, and her hand in his. He sighed with his eyes closed, then felt a tug on him- realizing that she just entered the shower. His shirt was off- which was taken off in the same way Olivia's was a moment before though. She kept her eyes closed, but occasionally opened them to look at Elliot's wonderful back side. She let a little smirk show on her lips until she had to look away. He was looking the exact opposite way when entering the shower. He resisted the urge to look behind him… Where his Goddess was standing. Olivia was also resisting the temptation to look at Her Prince Charming behind her back.

Yet a few moments later they both turned to each other. Their eyes locked- neither of them able to look any where but… Olivia's golden-brown orbs, and Elliot's strong jade eyes.

Olivia's eyes closed and the next thing she felt was her back to the bitter, tiled, shower wall… And her King's gentle lips on her own soft, and sweet ones.

She only concentrated on her breathing, and her loved one's breathing. She didn't notice- BOTH his hands were on her hips, and her arms were around his neck. They needed hot water, not warm, to get the Krazy Glue off.

She moved her head back when he began to ravish her neck rapacious for her. By the time she noticed that their hands were no longer stuck together- his already slid down under.

She opened her eyes- and the noise of the hot water- hitting Elliot's back came to her. Her mouth gaped open when she noticed how spontaneous this was. Apparently- this seemed to be the time that the sexual tension between them finally burst at once.

"El-Elliot…" She garbled, gasping a bit at the last nibble on her jaw line.

He looked up, his eyes still storming with an inferno of lust and want, he didn't say a word, he waited until she closed her eyes. She kissed him again, pushing him against the icy tiles of the wall.

They both slid down until he was sitting and she was straddling his waist. They looked each other in the eyes. Elliot put his hands on her waist and he helped her. Both of their eyes were closed when he pushed in. Olivia twitched a little bit. Elliot was watching her expression closely when he opened his eyes. She looked a bit unsettled but at the same time satisfied.

Olivia was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, after she was done applying her make-up… Which she doesn't really need with such a pretty face.

He opened the door, they were both dressed and ready to go. She was wearing the tube top like she said she would be. It was a snow-white top that came right to the top of her chest. She was also wearing black, work pants- of course Olivia could pull off wearing anything. The shoes were knee high- black boots that were easy to run in because of how low the heal was. Elliot wore what he would call usual, neck tie- in green spirals, light-blue work shirt, grey jacket, and grey slacks.

* * *

Olivia was staring at Elliot, who was, as usual, sitting in the desk across from her. He smiled as he studied the featured of her at the moment. He looked up, past her short, butch, brown highlighted hair to see Fin staring at them, "Can we help you?"

"You two have been starin' at each other and not sayin' a word. What's goin' on?"  
Olivia turned around, the dawn of her breast showing, which caught Fin's eye, "We just don't have anything to say." She smiled a bit then turned around.

Fin cleared his throat and walked away, secretly blushing. Never has he seen Olivia so beautiful…


	9. Simple Corinne

**You'll be wondering Why Casey is no longer the ADA… Why? I'm still thinking of a reason… If you have any ideas I'll be glad to listen.**

* * *

Elliot picked up his coffee cup, looking down into it the black liquid,"…Too bitter…"  
"Any sugar?" Olivia asked, raising a eyebrow.

"…No."  
"Exactly."

Fin walked behind her and she looked back, "Hey Fin. I forgot to mention." He looked directly at her, "Eliza says Hi." She smiled a bit.

He smiled a bit the rolled his eyes.

She closed her eyes, "I'm glad you've stayed in- and put up with me and this unit when Eliza was born."

"Glad to be here." He took a deep breath then walked away.

"Simple conversation." Said Elliot, puckering his lips as if he just ate a lemon; he slammed his tart cup of coffee down.

"Fin's a simple man." She replied, turning back to him.

"…Lies." He pointed a finger at her nose.

She laughed, 'simply'.

* * *

Fin was at his locker, staring at the grey portal… He was thinking, jealous of his friend Elliot… He looked over at Olivia and Elliot, still sitting their… Admiring each other. He let a noise fly through his teeth "pchf…" he grunted, mumbling to him self. Neither of the love birds heard a thing- concentrated on one another…Concentrated… Concentrated…

"Hey Liv, Eli." A woman with short, raven hair entered the room- he had a dark red suit on- as a lawyer would… Except she is the ADA.

"Hey Corinne. " Said Olivia as she turned in her chair to her.

Corrine blushed a bit and the pushed up her black glasses that were at the bridge of her nose- with her index finger, "So… Do you two want to come with me- to get a drink or two? "

Olivia looked at Elliot, he nodded, "Sure. Nothing else to do. No new cases, nothing to work on… Boring…peaceful day…" she shrugged and stood up, Elliot stood up with out a word.

Corinne took Olivia's hand, she smiled, "Okay- who's driving?!"

Elliot chuckled when both the girls looked at him, "Fine, I'm driving."

Corinne took Olivia with her- out of the room. Fin looked at Elliot, "Wanna come?" asked Elliot.

Fin shrugged, "I guess- nothin' to do."

* * *

Olivia was being flirted with- by the Bartender. She grunted and rolled her eyes each time he said she was hot.

Elliot finally over heard and sat next to her, "Hey sweetheart…" he kissed Olivia's cheek. The bartender mumbled something and walked to the other side. Corrine was socializing with other men, sober but just having fun. Olivia turned her chair and looked at her, her drink still in her hand.

Fin chuckled a bit, "Either I'm crazy or she is the only ADA that can flirt with more than one man at a time… Not to mention only acts professional in court."

"Well she's funny, beautiful, and smart." She took a sip of her beer.

Elliot resisted the urge to laugh, "Hah… Only funny when she trips over our desk… on purpose…"

Olivia looked at him as if he directly said the Corinne is crazy, "It's on accident. She's clumsy."

A strange man walked over, noticing they were talking about Corinne, "That girl over there? She your friend?" he asked Olivia.

"Yeah." They watched Corinne laugh, "She's the Assistant District attorney…" she muttered.

"Isn't she rather young to be and ADA? She looks like she's what- 20?"

"…" All three detective's stared at him as if he was an idiot, "She's 36." They barked in unison.

"Okay okay!" he put his hands up a bit, "Just wondering." He backed away slowly. Corinne walked over and smiled at Olivia, then she winked. Olivia blushed a bit…


	10. The Tango Corinne and Undercover Lust

"Oh God…" Muttered Fin as Corinne grabbed Olivia's hand to take her to the dance floor.

A fast beat song began to play… And it was a tango-sounding song. Corinne smiled and took Olivia-abrazo (A tango dance position) and began to…You guessed it- to tango. Olivia took the man's place, not knowing how this started. Corinne was smiling like she never has before, and Olivia had more of a confused look than ever before.

Elliot was holding back a rather immense roar of laughter, but Fin was watching as if he was hypnotized by both the girls graceful movements. Back, forward, side, sweep, repeat, Corinne suddenly keeping her knees together, with one leg back, twist and return on the supporting leg with a whipping action of the working leg. The song ended with Corinne leaning back in Olivia's arms, Olivia was looking down at her, both of them blushing.

Elliot clapped, followed by others clapping around. Fin still stared at the duet, saying nothing.

Next thing he knew Olivia was sitting in between him and Elliot once again.

"…So was it fun?" asked Elliot, taking a sip of his soda.

"…I've never had more fun in my life…" she said with a serious tone before she gulped down her cold beer, as if she wanted to get as drunk as she could.

"You wear your sarcasm like a tight dress, Liv." Elliot smirked.

She slammed down the bottle, "Shut up Elliot." She grunted.

**Half an hour later**

Now… Corinne was drunk. Or was she? Only Elliot thought it, not very many people flirt with Fin.

Fin was leaning against the counter, and Corinne had her arms around his neck, whispering things.

Olivia was bored…officially. Her head was on Elliot's shoulder… Resting. She looked up, watching him smile-he was amused by the way Fin was reacting to Corinne.

"I think we should be heading back." Muttered Olivia. The rest of the group looked at her.

"What?" her eyes shifted.

Corinne stood up and backed off, "Yeah, something's bound to happen at the unit now."

Fin gave Elliot the, 'She doesn't sound drunk' look.

Elliot grunted, "I'm driving again, considering I'm the one who only had one beer."

The other three nodded.

* * *

By the time they got back to their unit, it was only 3pm…

It was quiet… Elliot had left the room to grab a document, Olivia stayed put with Fin it the SVU room. Only they were there for some odd reason or another. Occasionally there were passing officers…

Olivia was on the phone with a witness of a case they had been working on the past month… The victim was alright but they just couldn't find the perp…

Liv sighed and leaned back in her chair after hanging up... Waiting for something to happen... Just not for what was to happen. Fin came up behind her and twitched when he saw the scar below her elbow, remembering what happened when they went undercover.

She looked up at him, "Take a picture, it will last longer." She said.

"Sorry." He said with no emotion. He looked into her eyes then rose an eyebrow.

"What?" she said abruptly. With no time in between- his lips punched hers. Olivia looked as if she was going to scream of confusion and embarrassment… But Fin looked content. Lake walked in a few minutes later, he dropped his jaw and his coffee, "What the--??"

Fin looked up, breaking the kiss, "Crap…" he muttered.  
"I'm going to…" he kneeled down to grab his now empty cup, "Pretend I never saw that!" He walked back out slowly.

Olivia stared at Fin with her mouth gaped open, she stood up grabbed her jacket and left swiftly and silently.

Fin stared after her, mentally kicking himself for doing that…


	11. Oh daddy dearest, I hate you

Hey y'all… Just wanted to catch up with my story and brain storm considering I'm brain dead at the moment xD Oh and I made a video for EFO.

It's on you tube so...

/watch?vWVvkGc0Pbk

Watch and read, please enjoy and please review.

* * *

Olivia rammed her head right into Elliot's chest…His familiar scent led her to knowing who he is.

"Olivia, where's the fire?"  
"Apparently Fin's lips…" she shuddered.  
"Shootin' his mouth off again?" he rose a brow, slyly.

"…" she shrugged, "I guess you could say that…"

"Well I was just heading' back. You coming?…" he said as he passed her.

"Actually I was going to go for a walk…"

Elliot shrugged, "Alright."

Olivia exited the precinct, walking to the nearest park to clear her head. She sat down on a park bench with a thud, wanting to clear her head. How did she feel about Fin? Should she tell Elliot? Will this ruin their friendship? All questions that kept repeating like Déjà vu.

She let out a big sigh, and when she looked up... A man that looked a bit similar to her was looking down upon her. She put a hand near her gun, "May I help you?" she asked the snow-haired man quickly.

"Olivia?"  
"Yes…That's me…" she put a hand on her gun, looking at him suspiciously.

He hugged her, tightly. She flinched, "Get off me!" she pushed him back and fell back on the bench.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Olivia…I…am your father."

"…" She stared at him in disbelief,"…I came here to clear my head- I don't need some joker playing with me." She stood up and turned to leave, when he gabbed her arm. Swiftly she turned to punch him but he grabbed the fist coming at him, "Olivia please, believe me…"

She her beautiful body trembled, "Leave me alone. " Her cell phone rang… playing a love song. He let go of her wrist and she tried to answer it- but her father grabbed it before she could answer… He answered it, "Hello, who's this?"  
Olivia gasped and cursed under her breath, knowing who it was by the ring tone, "_Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_"

Elliot was the one calling, he looked up from his desk, at the picture of Olivia- smiling brightly,"…Who is _THIS? _Where's Olivia?!" he said in a stern voice.

Her father laughed and Elliot growled on the other line, "I'm Joseph Hollister… Her father…" he said, "and you?"  
"…Her future husband." He hung up, knowing where they were by the sound of the surrounding area. He grabbed his jacket…

Olivia tried to grab her phone back from this bastard that she dare not call her father. He hand both of her hands in one of his much larger hands, playing keep away with her cell phone.

Elliot was there in a matter of minutes, "OLIVIA!" He called out, believing that his "fiancé" was in danger. He pulled her away from 'her father', "Leave her alone." He saw the phone with the purple smiley sticker in his hand, "And give her the phone."

"She is my daughter, I can do what I want."

'_If you're my father then why didn't you ever try to meet me before you fuck face!' _ She sneered.

"Listen up- I don't care who you are. No one messes with my girl!" Elliot snapped.  
She looked up at him- _'we aren't even dating!' _she thought.

"And she's _my_ little girl."

"I am not!" She screamed causing birds to scatter as they flew out of the trees- cawing their little wings off.

Both men stared at 'their girl'…

She turned around and ran back to the precinct.

"Liv!" Elliot tried to follow her, but was only taken a back from the father's words…

"To weak to stay and fight for her?"  
Elliot looked over and glared at him, "You bastard…"…

* * *

Thank you to i-love-benson for telling me the father's name.


	12. In fact

…In fact Olivia didn't even head back to the precinct. She ran as far away as she could- tripping in front of a large house. A dog barked at her from behind the fence. She groaned and got up slowly, looking at the familiar house… Eliza came out- laughing as she was chased by Melissa. Olivia smiled, thanking her God that she saw some one that could only help her in this situation.  
"Mama!" Eliza squeaked when she saw Olivia. Olivia opened her arms, kneeling down and scooping up her child, hugging her tightly. Eliza wiped a tear from her mother's face, "Mommy? What's wrong."

"I'm just…" Olivia took a deep breath, "a little stressed out right now. "

Melissa took Olivia's hand, "Livvy, you can play with my teddy bear if you want." She handed her a large green teddy bear. Olivia smiled, "Thanks Missy… But I think he'll be better for you…"  
"Kay." She hugged Olivia's arm after putting her bear down.

* * *

Elliot shook his head, "I'm not going to fight you." He said, his fists balling up.

"Too scared to?"

"I won't… I won't…" he said, telling himself not to.

Joseph walked up to him, the same height as Elliot, "I won't allow you near my daughter."

"No. You just don't approve of it. I love Olivia more than anything. And I would do anything for her- and our daughter…" He turned around to walk away.

Joseph stared after, at the dark abyss where Elliot had been standing… '_our daughter_' those two words continued to wrap around his heart and tie knots as tight as a size 2 pair of womans' pants on a size 40 man.

Olivia looked up as she heard tires screeching behind them. Elliot had come, minutes after what had happened. He told Olivia and Eliza to get in the car, they did so.

Eliza in the back, buckled her seat belt, quietly. Olivia buckled hers then looked at Elliot, "Something wrong Elliot?" she recognized the boxed up rage in his eyes. He looked at her, a calm expression on his face.

"Just a small scrap with your father…" he shook his head, "Just an argument…"

"Saw that coming…" she muttered, then coughed into her hands.

**Olivia's Home**

Olivia walked in, coughing for the 15th time in and hour.

"The question is, are you alright Liv?" Elliot said as he entered. Eliza poked her mom's tummy.

"Is mommy getting sick?" She said with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a small –" she was interrupted by a tantrum of coughs.

"Liv maybe you should lay down." Elliot said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, "Yeah…"

In fact, Olivia had more than just a little cold… But nobody knew about it.

_6 days flew by…_

**Special Victims Unit**

**11:56 am**

Olivia sat at her desk, looking up information on Joshua Michaels, the prime suspect in their little………Okay, BIG case they have been working on. Unfortunately, he had a clean record… So she put it aside for the moment. Fin had tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't even spare a glance… She wouldn't even face in his direction. She coughed into her hand, grunted when her chest started hurting.

"Liv…" Elliot looked up from his desk, "I really think you should go to the doctor for that cough."  
"I'm fine."  
"Olivia."  
"I'm fine."  
"Olivia."  
"I'm fine!"  
"Liv!"  
"I said I'm fine Elli—" she was cut off by her cough again. He gave her a stern look.

"Fine…" she picked up the phone to make an appointment.

Unfortunately, the appointment was later that day… Only an hour away.

**1:00 pm.**

**New York Hospital**

Olivia sat in the waiting room… Waiting… Waiting…

"Olivia Benson?!"  
She stood up and walked into the cold room……

**SVU**

Elliot sat at his desk, continuing to search for anything on Joshua.

He waited… And waited just like Olivia did… He looked at his watch… 2:02…

He put his head on his desk…waiting…

Olivia walked in moments later, with a shocked expression on her face and a hand protectively on her stomach. "Elliot…"  
He looked up then stood, "Oh hey Liv, how'd it go…?"

"Elliot I think you should stay seated for this…" She looked at him blankly.

Fin looked down at them from the top of the stair way, listening closely.

"What- Is something wrong?" he put his hands on her shoulders, "What is it?" he had a scared tone in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong... In fact..." She took a long pause... "Elliot- I'm pregnant."

Both men stared at her with wide eyes…** "Pregnant!?"** they both yelped at once……


	13. Keep your Distance

**Yeah because of last night's season finale, I had to change it to Alternate universe… Damn Chester Lake and his MISTAKES… Oi… I should have listened to my science teacher, "Wait until the series is over," BLAH screw it… I REALLY hope Fin doesn't transfer out of the SVU… it's a request-not something permanent… A/U or not I want you to enjoy this. And I used a quote from one reviewer and friend, fluteskickbrass.  
**

* * *

Elliot blinked back to reality, "Olivia how can you be—?" he shook his head, "Ah God, fucking Krazy glue!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well… I can tell you're happy!" she said in an overly-sarcastic tone. Finn just stared, a bit shocked by the situation… Yet **ANOTHER** reason why he can't have her... He cursed under his breath…

**SVU 2:30  
THE VERY NEXT DAY**

Olivia looked depressed, and annoyed—pacing around the room. Finn looked like he was having a conversation with the air…And probably was… And Elliot was scowling at his desk. When Corinne walked in she said, "My GOD! Did a tornado hit this place!?" she looked at Olivia's desk, "Olivia's usually sitting down, Elliot's normally drinking the horrid coffee and looking content, and YOU are normally looking through files, but now you look like you're trying to contact spirits!" She said directed at Finn, but for everyone to hear. Olivia looked over at her with that nervous look in her eyes.

"You're…Worried, Olivia?" Corinne rose a brow, saying it in more of a statement than a question.

"no…" she pouted, "Pissed off…"  
"Why?" she asked.

"oh—the father of my child doesn't want the poor thing."

"Doesn't want…Who Eliza?"  
"No…" Liv sighed, "I went to the doctor…" Elliot tried his best not to listen, as well as Finn, "For my cough and…" She put a hand on her stomach.

"…Since when does hacking up a lung equal, bun in the oven?"  
"Since me apparently…As I was saying, the father doesn't seem to want the baby."  
Elliot slammed his hand on his desk, "I never said I didn't want the baby Liv! It just surprised me!" he glared.

The room was silent… Then Corinne opened her mouth, "He's the—?"

Olivia nodded slowly.

"Does that also mean Eliza's father—?"

Olivia nodded again. Elliot stood up and glared at both of them, "Olivia you should know that jumping to conclusions is not the best idea."

"Well if you don't want me assuming things don't do things that make people assume!" She retaliated.

"Maybe if YOU would have been more careful about this- we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
She stepped closer, "Oh so this is MY fault? You were the first one to turn around!"  
"You're the one who needed help with your shirt!"  
"You're the one who needed help opening the Krazy glue!"  
"You're the one who put your hands in mine!"  
"You're the one who—"

"What's all the shouting about?" Munch came through… He and Cragen we're as clueless as blind and deaf old grannies that were becoming senile, about Elliot and Olivia's relationship. For all they knew Olivia went through a one night stand with some random dude. "..." By all the stepping closer with each yell, their chests were touching. Olivia blushed and back up, her ears turning red. Elliot blinked and rolled his eyes, "Nothin' I was just…Going to do something else where." he grabbed his coat and walked off.

Olivia sat down and laid her head on her desk. Munch walked over, "What happened?"

"Nothing… It's just some silly argument…" she lied.

"Alright, but tell me if you need me. And don't let it happen again." He left before she could reply. Finn was smiling to himself as Corinne tried to talk to Olivia.

* * *

Elliot was standing outside the precinct, trying to calm down.. When he saw someone walking towards his direction. He shook his head when she stopped, "Dani…Dani Beck?"

She looked at him, not even noticing that she was walking by this precinct,"…Elliot."


	14. Pigeons

They Stared at one another; Elliot noted that she had a black streak in her hair in the front and that it was cut to shoulder

They Stared at one another; Elliot noted that she had a black streak in her hair in the front and that it was cut to shoulder length… They felt as if time had stopped… They were only focused on one another and nothing else… Elliot had forgotten what had happened before her spotted her. A car pulled up and Little Liza stepped out. She had her small left hand under the strap of her Violet backpack on her chest. She walked over to Dani, waving Good Bye to Melissa.

"Daddy!" Her little voice rang like bells the other's around her but it made Eli's and Dani's minds come crashing down to Earth in a great ball of fire. Dani looked at the little brunette. Studying her closely… 'Why does this little girl look like Olivia?' She thought… Then saw her hug Elliot.

"Hey Little Liza, how was school?" Elliot totally forgot about his bad mood.

"Ooh…" Eliza smiled again, "Butch stole my milk at lunch and I got it back by saying 'You know my Daddy is a police-officer-detective-guy!' " Her 'v' sounded like 'of'. "He handed it to me and also gave me his sandwich, it was awesome!"

"That's good for you." He replied happily.

Dani cleared her throat, feeling invisible.

Elliot looked up at her at the same time as Eliza. Eliza stood up and walked over to Dani, studying her like they were animals in the wild who have never seen another of their kind, "Who are you?" she looked like she was going to bite this woman.

Dani blinked in confusion, "Oh…um just a friend of your dad…" She looked at Elliot, "Right?"

"Huh? Oh right…" He looked down, feeling his face turn red.

Liza glared, "Daddy, where's mommy?"

He looked up and remembered what happened, "inside…" His voice sounded depressing like Marvin the Paranoid Android.  
Dani watched Eliza run inside. Elliot's eyes narrowed when he looked back up at Dani. Dani rose an eyebrow, "She looks like Olivia. "  
That's because she's the mother." He said more or less disappointingly. Was it his feelings? Or does Dani REALLY have an impact on his heart?

* * *

Elliot came back in side later, with Dani's number in his pocket…

Olivia walked into the locker room when the others were gone. "Elliot." She looked up at him and his bare top. He put on his shirt.

"Olivia… I'm sorry for…" he tried not to roll his eyes, "…Yelling at you… I'm happy that we're going to have another baby it's just that I didn't really expect it…"  
"I forgot to check the calendar." She laughed at herself, "Elliot it's my fault for opening the Krazy glue with force…"

"No… It's my fault for being to weak to open it." He retaliated and walked towards her.  
"It's my fault for wearing something tight."  
"It's my fault for turning around. "  
"It's MY fault for turning around…"

It was silent for a moment, or more… Suddenly Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, kissing her passionately on the lips. She kind of saw it coming, she put the hands on the back of his head and kissed him as lovingly as she could. Eliza threw a crumpled up piece of note-book paper at them, "Hey! Love pigeons! I wanna go home!"

He put Olivia down with a smile, and looked at Eliza, "I'll get the keys." He buttoned up his shirt and slammed his locker after grabbing his coat. "Let's go then."


	15. Out Loud

**After my recent trip to NY I got to see how everything actually is in the City… I must say- hate pigeons now. My friend Alicia and I were walking through Battery park and we saw a POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS tape thing around some trees and I was like "Ooh, what if that's for SVU? xD"**

**She laughed at me a said, "We should eat our lunch there instead!" cause it sure didn't look like a REAL police thing… We also saw STOMP and I'm kind of in love with it now xD**

**This is the last chapter to Beautiful Accident but there IS definitely a sequel. Sorry it's short... Maybe disappointing but PLEASE if you have any fantasy-like idea for them TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what YOU want in your EO fantasy! Princesses, White Knights, anything ABSOLUTE FICTION PLEASE! D**

When they went the precinct, they ran into Finn. He told them passively that they needed to interrogate someone named… Rufus Turk? They went into the interrogation room. There was a man sitting in the chair, average sized, white, tall what most victims would describe their attacker. "From the Adams case?" Olivia tilted her head.

"Most likely." Elliot shrugged and they both walked in casually. Turk looked up and looked at Olivia like a Goddess. He smiled. Elliot rolled his eyes, "Okay. Rufus is it?"  
"Mom told me to never talk to strangers." He glared at Elliot.

"Detective Stabler. Here to make your life a living hell."

"…I'd rather get to know her."  
Olivia glared slightly at him, "Detective Benson."

"Can I call you Miss?"  
"No, it's just detective." She said in a fake-happy tone. She grinned with sarcasm.

Elliot leaned near his ear, "Was the girl you raped and killed a complete stranger? Or was it planned?"

"What?" he acted like he didn't know what Elliot was talking about.

"Sandra Adams, you raped her and then killed her by gagging her with a condom box." Olivia rolled her eyes and set a folder on the table. He opened it and Olivia saw a small spark in his eyes,"…That's just sick.." he pretended to shudder and he sat back.

Olivia rose an eyebrow, "Were you guys friends?"  
"Her real friends said that they saw you watching her a few times, so obviously she's not a stranger." Elliot lunged to scare him.

"What are you talking about!?" Turk twitched.

"You raped her didn't you!?" Eli growled.

"No!" He fell out of his chair and Olivia resisted the urge to laugh, "I want a lawyer!" He screamed the 5 evil little words that every detective hates to hear. Elliot grunted and walked out of the room after Olivia, slamming the door.

Elliot and Olivia sat outside the precinct, for no real reason but wanting to sit outside. Where the pigeons came too close, people talked to them selves, and the sometimes rare sight of seeing people wearing Aluminum hats. Elliot sighed and looked at the floor,"…We have tomorrow off…"  
"But the crime never stops for us…" Olivia replied.

It was silent for a long moment, "Want to see 'STOMP Out Loud'?" he looked at her.

She looked at him,"…Have you seen it?"  
"No. But I've been wanting to."  
"They still play?"  
"Yeah."

"I doubt that today we could get tickets for tomorrow."  
He took three out of his pocket, "Don't need to."  
She looked at him wide-eyed, "How did you-?"  
"Long story." He rolled his eyes, "Front row."

Her mouth gaped open, "My God."

They were that last ones in the SVU. Olivia was reading cold case files out of boredom and Elliot was doing something Olivia will never know about… Well he hoped. Eliza was asleep in a chair… Her eye twitched, she was having a strange dream…


End file.
